<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owl House OCs by JekyllFekyll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924586">Owl House OCs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll'>JekyllFekyll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owl House Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About Info, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, mature for backstory of Guinevere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The info and images of each of my Owl House OCs. The first eight are next generation kids of the tagged ships while the last four are all my own with no ties to the other characters in the show (though they are connected to the other characters through my albino bab).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerbric - Relationship, Lumity - Relationship, Vinera - Relationship, boschlow - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owl House Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Althaea Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><br/></span>Base by: Lambrot<br/><br/><span class="u"></span></p>
<p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Althaea Park<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Thea<br/><br/></p>
<p><span class="u">Age</span>: 15<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Genderfluid (born female)<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: darker pastel purple<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: sea green<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: pink/pale tan skin<br/><br/></p>
<p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Althaea is a slender girl with slightly chubby hips and thighs. Her hair is long and poofy, kind of like if Willow had long hair, and is a dark pastel purple hue. Her skin is a combination of both her parent's skin and she has sea green eyes.<br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: Althaea is caring but also a bit headstrong, making it where her caring nature comes off as more possessive. She loves her family and would do anything to protect, no matter if they argue at times.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p>
<p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        Parents- Willow Park and Boscha Park<br/>        Sibling- Blaise Park<br/>        Grandpas- ? Park and ? Park<br/>        Step Aunts- Luz Noceda-Blight, Amity Noceda-Blight, Emira Blight, Viney Blight<br/>        Step Uncles- Edric Blight, Jerbo Blight, Gus Porter<br/>        Step Grandmas- Camila Noceda, Edalyn Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight<br/>        Step Grandpas- Alador Blight<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Blaise Park<br/>        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Nesrin Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere<br/>        Finneas' Gang</p>
<p><br/><span class="u">Likes</span>: scary stories, cuddles, plants (especially the althaea flower), rain, spending time with their family<br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: people messing with her brother, any form of bullying, itchy sweaters, being alone<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Pansexual<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>: <br/>        Healing Magic: Althaea is in the healing track at Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. They are gifted in the art and are said to be one of the best in the school currently.<br/>        Bard Track: They are also a very talented singer though not many people know this. Those who do know are her family and closest friends. They are in the Bard track as well but many believe this is just for interest, not raw talent.<br/>        Plant Magic: Thanks to some lessons from their mother Willow, Althaea does have some knowledge of plant magic and how to use it.<br/>        Potions: They are being taught and tutored on how to make potions by their mother Boscha, who was in the Potions track during her time at Hexside.<br/><span class="u">History</span>: <br/>        Althaea is the older of Boscha and Willow's children and was born from her mother Willow, unlike Blaise who was born from Boscha. The parents did this as a way to share the experience as a whole. She was born in the middle of winter and was actually a late birth that took a lot out of her mother, the girl almost ending up being a C-section but coming out okay in the end. The girl was a lively, happy child that was always getting into trouble and was never one to back down from any sort of argument. <br/>        When she was 2 her brother was born and she became one of the best sisters ever. She loves her brother to bits and would do anything for him and the rest of her family. When she entered school she started off in the Potions and Plant tracks since they already knew some things about each, having taken a few lessons from her parents in them. A year after joining the school she found that the healing track was very interesting and decided to join it as well, later finding out that she had a gift for that particular track. Her joining the Bard Track was by chance as they were at home singing one day and her parents' heard, convincing her to join the track afterwards.<br/>        She's always been very close with her family and the friends of her family, leading to most of her friends being within this group as well. She is a key player when it comes to the bullying Nesrin goes through as she'll sit there and get Finneas' group back for everything they do no matter if it means she gets targeted as well.<br/><br/></p>
<p><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>        - Althaea is closer to her family than her sibling Blaise. This isn't because she cares about them more but just that Blaise distances himself from everyone.<br/>        - She has more feminine days than male, but it's still pretty even.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blaise Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><br/></span>Base by: satyrcat<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Blaise Park<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Ace<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 13<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Nonbinary (born male)<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Blue hair a few shades lighter than Willow<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Gray/blue<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Pale pink<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Blaise is a tall, thin kid with pale pink skin like their mother Boscha and also bears her gray/blue eyes. Their hair is also straight like hers but they like to curl it and it's a few shades lighter in color than their mom Willow's. <br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: Blaise is an odd child who doesn't really identify with genders. They is someone to be kept an eye on as they have stronger magic than most and is able to perform almost any spell after only seeing it done once. Their more on the shy side and is known to keep to themself, though their sister often stays with them no matter what so that they aren't alone.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        Parents- Willow Park and Boscha Park<br/>        Sister- Althaea Park<br/>        Grandpas- ? Park and ? Park<br/>        Step Aunts- Luz Noceda-Blight, Amity Noceda-Blight, Emira Blight, Viney Blight<br/>        Step Uncles- Edric Blight, Jerbo Blight, Gus Porter<br/>        Step Grandmas- Camila Noceda, Edalyn Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight<br/>        Step Grandpas- Alador Blight<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Althaea Park<br/>        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Nesrin Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere<br/>        Finneas' Gang<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">Likes</span>: astronomy, writing, drawing, magic, abandoned buildings, being alone, physical affection (touch-starved) <br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: negativity, people touching him (secretly craves it), people messing with his family, himself (more of a fear of his power)<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Unknown (they haven't shared it)<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>: <br/>        Pure Magic: Blaise was born with more magic ability than anyone ever seen in the boiling isles an they can lose their grip on this power easily. They do their best to keep their emotions under control so they don't snap.<br/>        All Tracks: Blaise is an all track student and is extremely talented in each and every class, leading to many people trying to befriend him so they can use him to get further in their own studies, but he doesn't really let people close so they normally fail at this.<br/>        Photographic Memory: They are able to remember anything after seeing or hearing it once, counting songs, stories, and magic. Any spell that has ever been performed around him he can do easily and he has never had to study or take notes a day in his life.<br/><span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"><br/>History</span>: <br/>        Blaise was born in the middle of summer from his mother Boscha, unlike their sister who was born from their mother Willow. They were a premature birth and had to be kept for a few days afterwards. As they grew it was obvious that they were different, always having odd rises in magic  and even causing a few mishaps here and there when their emotions would go haywire. Looking into it further it was discovered that Blaise had more magical ability than anyone ever seen but that this magic could become erratic if Blaise didn't keep tabs on it and controlled their emotions. Since then they've been more distant from others and mainly keep a calm, collected, and impassive face.<br/>    They joined school without any issue and started off with just the plant track but it wasn't long until they had become an all track student. It wasn't during a regular school day when they had the... incident. They had just turned nine and the school day was going as normal but then they had a bit of a run in. Walking out of the school to head home they decided to take the longer path and ended up running into Althaea, who was being beaten up by Finneas' gang, though one of them was standing back looking like they wanted it to stop and didn't even wanna be there to start with. Seeing Althaea bleeding and crying as she tried to fight back snapped something in Blaise and they lost all control of themself. It took almost all of the teachers plus Boscha, Willow, Luz, Amity, and even Emira (who was with Amity when she was called to come help) just to get Blaise under control, or at least to trap them long enough for them to tire themself out. Ever since then Blaise is kept under tight security and watch, everyone at the school kind of wary of the kid.<br/>        Now, 4 years later, many have forgotten about the occurrence and things have gone back to normal though Blaise never lets Althaea go anywhere alone as their scared of that happening to her again and of them losing control again.<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>:<br/>        - Blaise came out as nonbinary to their parents when they were eight<br/>        - They keep their sexuality to themself so that their friends won't try and match make them with anyone, especially Vance as the boy loves to try and do that with others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aslan Noceda-Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Base by: toneruku<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">Full name</span>: Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Az<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 14<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Demiboy (born male)<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Half Witch<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: brown<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: golden/brown<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: light brown<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Aslan is a tall boy with a more shapely form than most, a trait he seemed to get from his mami Luz if the pictures he had seen of her when she was younger were anything to go by. He has brown hair and golden brown eyes along with light brown skin. He sometimes wears makeup when he's feeling more feminine, tying into the fact that he's a demiboy. He has pointed ears but they're slightly shorter than most other witches'.<br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: Aslan is a kind, easily excitable boy who gets flustered and embarrassed really easily. He has a huge heart and loves his family and friends immensely.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        Parents- Luz Noceda-Blight and Amity Noceda-Blight<br/>        Grandmas- Camila Noceda, Odalia Blight, Edalyn Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne<br/>        Grandpas- Alador Blight<br/>        Cousins- Vance and Vaughn Blight, Nesrin Blight, Eva and Ava Blight<br/>        Uncles- Edric Blight and Jerbo Blight<br/>        Step Uncle- Gus Porter<br/>        Aunts- Emira Blight and Viney Blight<br/>        Step Aunts- Willow Park and Boscha Park<br/>        Step Grandpas- ? Park and ? Park<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Althaea Park<br/>        Blaise Park<br/>        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Nesrin Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere<br/>        Finneas' Gang<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">Likes</span>: good witch azura, the stars, earth, the boiling isles, magic, their family, reading, writing, photography, backstories<br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: being insulted, milk, his family or friends getting hurt or picked on, Hooty, being called a half-witch because he's half human<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Bisexual<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>: <br/>        Abomination Magic: Aslan has a deep love for his mother Amity and wanted to be like her, leading to his first ever track at Hexside being Abomination magic. He did fine in the class and is still a part of the track but he loves Oracle magic more.<br/>        Oracle Magic: He is in the Oracle track at Hexside and has been shown to have a keen eye for seeing the future and even reaching into the past to re-watch events, making it where he often knows more about people than he lets on as though he may look, he knows that it isn't right to divulge someone's past without their permission.<br/>        Potions: Aslan is in the Potions track at Hexside and so is learning to make and use different types of potions.<br/><span class="u"><br/><br/>History</span>: <br/>        Aslan's was a weird pregnancy as the mix of a human and a witch was something the isles had never seen. The healers kept checking and rechecking countless things, Luz kept a close eye on Amity throughout the entire birth and the girl, by the time she began to show, was not allowed to do most activities without the human. <br/>        The boy was born very early. In fact, they had just reached the end of the seventh month, meaning they were at about 31 weeks, when he finally came along. The birth was difficult and everyone who attended, which were quite a few people (most of them sitting in the waiting room), were worried beyond belief as the hours continuously passed. Thankfully he was far enough along that his chances of survival were higher and the healers they had were very good at their jobs. They had to keep both Amity and Aslan for a few days to keep watch on their progress and recovery but after that everything went pretty smoothly.<br/>        Aslan was a beloved child, often being called a miracle by his parents and families because he was there and alive even after everything that had happened with his birth. He was raised with a love his family and friends and , thanks to who his parents are, gained a deep love for a certain book series. <br/>        He found that he likes to dress and look like a girl sometimes and his family support him completely. Though the boy has been told of his mom's (Amity's) past, he doesn't judge her for it and he isn't allowed to see his grandparents on her side, though he doesn't want to anyways.<br/>        When joining school he was enrolled in both the human world and at Hexside. He only takes a couple of classes in the human world though, making it where his schooling is done mainly on the Boiling Isles. When he goes to the human world for his classes he puts on a simple chain necklace that has been enchanted to make his ears round.<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>        - He addresses Amity by Mom and Luz by Mami<br/>        - He owns his own Good Witch Azura clothes and such, as well as even having a fully made Azura, Hecate, and Malin Gael cosplays<br/>        - Loves to go to the human world for conventions<br/>        - Is enrolled in a few classes in the human world that he goes to first (in the morning) before coming back to the Boiling Isles for the rest of the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vance and Vaughn Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Base by: satyrcat<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">Full name</span>: Vance and Vaughn<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Van and Vinn<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 16<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Male<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Dark brown<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Olive<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Pale tan<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: These two twins are copies of each other when it comes to looks. They have dark brown hair and golden green eyes, the only trait that they share with their sister. They have pale skin but it still has a slight color to it.<br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: How they act is the big difference between these two. Vance is a firecracker of a boy who is passionate, fiery, and headstrong. He's up front and truthful and isn't scared to speak his mind no matter if it hurts someone or not. Vaughn is more soft spoken and caring, having a gift for connecting with others and helping them, especially with mental problems. He loves those close to him dearly and would do anything to not hurt them.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        Parents- Emira Blight and Viney Blight<br/>        Sister- Nesrin Blight<br/>        Grandpa- Alador Blight<br/>        Grandma- Odalia Blight<br/>        Aunts- Amity Noceda-Blight and Luz Noceda-Blight<br/>        Step Aunts- Willow Park and Boscha Park<br/>        Uncle- Edric Blight and Jerbo Blight<br/>        Step Uncles- Gus Porter and Barcus<br/>        Step Grandmas- Camila Noceda, Edalyn Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne<br/>        Step Grandpas- ? Park and ? Park<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Althaea Park<br/>        Blaise Park<br/>        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>        Nesrin Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere<br/>        Finneas' Gang<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">Likes</span>:<br/>        Vance- being the center of attention, caring for his family, having fun, loud music, being around larger groups of people, loves to talk, making friends, daytime, match making his friends<br/>        Vaughn- caring for his family, animals (especially his deer and rabbit), helping others with their emotions and thoughts, alone time, writing, nighttime, long walks<br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: <br/>        Vance- being alone, the quiet, nighttime(too quiet), bullies, thunderstorms, cheaters, messes (is actually a very tidy person)<br/>        Vaughn- being the center of attention, daytime(too many loud noises), bullies, cheaters, incessant noises (toe tapping, ticking of a clock, someone tapping their pencil, etc)<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Both are gay<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>: <br/>        Vance-<br/>                Illusion Magic: He joined the Illusion track at Hexside to follow behind his mother Emira and found that illusions were really fun. He may not be the best at them but he enjoys them.<br/>                Healing Magic: Vance first joined the Healing track so that he could help treat the bruises and wounds that his sister gets when she's bullied. Often Nesrin doesn't want their parents to know and so he heals her before they get home and has been sworn to not tell them, no matter how much he wants to.<br/>                Construction Magic: One of his tracks at Hexside, Vance is learning how to use construction magic but only because he figured that if he joined another track he could make even more friends.<br/>        Vaughn-<br/>                Illusion Magic: He joined the Illusion track with his brother so that they would have some classes together. He's better than Vance at this magic and often has to help him out with homework.<br/>                Beast-Keeping: Vaughn, like his mom Viney, is a natural when it comes to beast keeping. He's able to connect with them on a more personal level. This leads to him being able to handle them better than most. He even owns his own pets, a deer and a rabbit; he saved both when they were only babies.<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">History</span>: <br/>        Vance and Vaughn were one of the easiest births out of their friends and them. They were born swiftly and easily and they were even a home birth, Viney and Emira feeling more comfortable with that than having to be all cramped up in a healing center. The two looked exactly the same and so the two girls dressed them in separate colors.<br/>        As they grew up it was obvious that even though the two looked the same, they were complete opposites. They've always been super close as kids and continue to be now.<br/>        When entering school they agreed to both join the Illusion track to start and would join others as the wanted. This ended up with Vance joining both the Healing and Construction tracks while Vaughn joined the Beast-Keeping Track.<br/>        When Vaughn was young he rescued a baby rabbit who ended up being blind and he kept them as a pet. About a year later they found an injured fawn and nursed them back to help but when they tried to release them the deer wouldn't leave so he ended up keeping him as well.<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>        - Vance actually likes the color blue more while Vaughn likes the color purple more<br/>        - Vaughn is the quieter of the two siblings and kind of just fades into the background when around his brother<br/>        - Vance normally stays back a few minutes after school everyday to wait for Nesrin so he can check if she's in need of healing from the bullies that day or not</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nesrin Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Base by: Koru-ru</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Nesrin Blight<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Nes, Nessy, or Rin-Rin<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 13<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Female<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Green<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Olive<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Slight tan<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Nesrin in a smaller girl with green hair like her mother Emira's. Her eyes are a golden green hue and she has a slight tan to her skin from being outside a lot. She has long legs and a smaller torso than most girls her age.<br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: This girl is bubbly and happy, though also easily distracted. She has ADHD and it is extremely difficult for her to focus on anything for long amounts of time. Her ADHD also leads to her emotions being a bit crazy and that, tied in with the bullying because of her condition, leads to her having depressive episodes.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        Parents- Emira Blight and Viney Blight<br/>        Brothers- Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Grandpa- Alador Blight<br/>        Grandma- Odalia Blight<br/>        Aunts- Amity Noceda-Blight and Luz Noceda-Blight<br/>        Step Aunts- Willow Park and Boscha Park<br/>        Uncle- Edric Blight and Jerbo Blight<br/>        Step Uncles- Gus Porter and Barcus<br/>        Step Grandmas- Camila Noceda, Edalyn Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne<br/>        Step Grandpas- ? Park and ? Park<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Althaea Park<br/>        Blaise Park<br/>        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere (doesn't really hate her and actually wants to be her friend)<br/>        Finneas' Gang<br/><span class="u">Likes</span>: Being around others, animals, plants, really everything to do with the outdoors and natures, roses are her favorite, physical touch, cuddling, more cuddling, fuzzy blankets, blanket forts, music<br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: Quiet, not having anything to do, getting trapped in her mind, her sensory overload episodes, bullies, being called names, having to pull her family into her issues when she returns home covered in bruises and cuts because the bullying got out of hand, herself at times<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Pansexual<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>: <br/>        All Track: Nesrin, as a way to keep her mind occupied so that her ADHD can calm down a bit at school, chose to do all tracks. It works for the most part but she still gets super excited and sometimes gets sensory overload. She's best at Abomination, Bard, and Healing magic.</p><p><br/><span class="u">History</span>: <br/>        Nesrin was always a happy baby, never a frown to be found when around her though that could have been because of her immense hyperactivity thanks to her extreme ADHD. It was when she was about 4 that the sensory overload and emotional turmoil started up, leading to her having a tough time when she was finally enrolled in the lower grades of Hexside.<br/>        As she grew up she gained a reputation for being disruptive and wild, the teachers quickly learning her ticks and signs and knowing when to send her out into the hall for her to calm down, though they never did this openly, instead going for the more discreet and taking a walk around the classroom while speaking about the lesson, only pausing for a moment upon reaching her to ask if she needed to leave, letting her make the final choice.<br/>        She was eight when she first met Guinevere, the girl who would later lead to the horrible bullying she now endures on a daily. The albino was interesting to say the least, just like Nesrin, and the two got along well for a few weeks, that is until Finneas figured out where Guinevere had been going and why she had been so happy. After that is when it turned bad as Finneas threatened to share Guinevere's secret if she didn't stay away from Nesrin, though the younger girl didn't know this. Instead, she thought that she had once again chased away a potential friend with her antics once more and grew sad.<br/>        This sadness only went on as Finneas' gang made it their goal to turn her life into hell as a way to punish Guinevere for even thinking of trying to befriend someone without their permission. The bullying started out as nicknames and small shoves here and there for a while until Keres ended up getting a taste for pain and it turned to physical bullying as the group would drag her out of school, most often by her hair, and proceed to beat her up. Nesrin noticed that Guinevere never took part in this, merely standing back and looking scared and sad, like she didn't want any of this and wanted to stop it but for some reason couldn't.<br/>        Knowing her brother Vance had some knowledge of healing magic she went to him when it first happened and the boy did his best. She told him that he couldn't tell anyone because she didn't want to worry their mothers and begrudgingly he agreed, later joining the healing track so he could heal her better. The girl now lives with a horrid depression as she fights to keep just how bad the bullying the is from her parents.<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>        - She has severe ADHD that causes her to have overactive emotions and sensory overload on an almost constant basis<br/>        - Still wants to be friends with Guinevere and knows that something is up with Finneas' gang that is causing the albino girl to stay with them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eva and Ava Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Base By: Koru-ru</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Eva and Ava <br/>
<span class="u">Other names</span>: E and A<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 14<br/>
<span class="u">Gender</span>: Female<br/>
<span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/>
<span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Green that fades into brown<br/>
<span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Bright gold<br/>
<span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Pale<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Eva and Ava are identical copies with fluffy green hair that fades away into brown. They have bright, beautiful golden eyes and pale skin as well as a dusting of freckles across their cheeks.<br/>
<span class="u">Personality</span>: These two girls are even exact copies in personality. They are both strangely cryptid, often talking in rhyme or even quoting others at random. They finish each other's sentences most of the time and though they're strange, they are also very kind and enjoy to get into some troublesome fun now and then.<br/>
<span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>
        Parents- Edric Blight and Jerbo Blight<br/>
        Grandpa- Alador Blight<br/>
        Grandma- Odalia Blight<br/>
        Cousins- Vance and Vaughn Blight, Nesrin Blight, Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>
        Aunts- Amity Noceda-Blight, Luz Noceda-Blight, Emira Blight, and Viney Blight<br/>
        Step Aunts- Willow Park and Boscha Park<br/>
        Step Uncles- Gus Porter and Barcus<br/>
        Step Grandmas- Camila Noceda, Edalyn Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne<br/>
        Step Grandpas- ? Park and ? Park<br/>
<span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>
        Althaea Park<br/>
        Blaise Park<br/>
        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>
        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>
        Nesrin Blight<br/>
<span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>
        Guinevere<br/>
        Finneas' Gang<br/>
<span class="u">Likes</span>: Nature, caring for their family, protecting their cousin Nesrin from bullies, each other, modeling for each other after going shopping (even though they always match their clothes), rain<br/>
<span class="u">Dislikes</span>: Bullies, Guinevere, relationships (all they need is each other), milk, being apart, hypocrites, being sick, having to get up early<br/>
<span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Asexual<br/>
<span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>: <br/>
        Illusion Magic: Joined the track after promising to try and help with the bullying to his cousin Nesrin, knowing that the biggest bully is in the track as well.<br/>
        Plant Magic: Loves plants and nature so they joined this track as their first. They love the class and even have their own garden that they practice in.<br/>
        Abomination Magic: Joined this track so they could summon their own helpers in their garden and ended up enjoying the challenge of it as this track is one of the more difficult ones.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">History</span>: <br/>
        Eva and Ava, ever since birth, have been exact copies of one another no matter what they did or who they were around. They did all of their firsts together, speaking, standing, walking, all of it. No matter what they wouldn't sleep alone and always had to stay right beside each other.<br/>
        This closeness stretched into their schooling as well as they chose to study the same tracks, staying right by each other no matter what or when. If one of them had to leave the classroom, then the other was coming along. If one didn't like a certain person, then neither did the other.<br/>
        They like to get into trouble sometimes and love the thrills that come with living on the Boiling Isles and even love the confusion that comes over people when they try to figure out which of them is which. In fact, many of the people around them just refer to them as a pair instead of trying to pinpoint which of them is Eva and which is Ava.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/>
<span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>
        - The only way to tell them apart is the mole on their faces as Eva's is on the left side of her face while Ava's is on the right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guinevere Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
(Cord and pen to my drawing tablet are currently broken so I don't have a digital image for her yet)<br/>
Base by: zombutts</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Guinevere Bell<br/>
<span class="u">Other names</span>: Guin<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 15<br/>
<span class="u">Gender</span>: Female<br/>
<span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/>
<span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Silver<br/>
<span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Red and purple<br/>
<span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Pale<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Guinevere is a truly beautiful girl with lovely curves, long legs, and a larger chest than others her age. She is an albino and so has very pale skin but her albinism is also an altered form, leading to her only having one red eye while the other is purple. Her hair is a lovely silver hue and falls in lovely waves with an undercut on one side. Her skin is covered in cuts, bruises, and burns from almost head to toe.<br/>
<span class="u">Personality</span>: Guin is... depressing to say the least. She has a split personality disorder, with her other half being known as Nemesis, or Nem for short. Her normal side is her most prominent and she can normally keep Nem at bay. She's a kind, sweet girl who has gone through so much abuse and trauma that she is merely a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. She's depressed, stressed, suicidal, and somber with no sign of happiness at all. In fact, this girl has almost never felt any form of happiness, the only time being when she first met Nesrin before Finneas forced her to start bullying the girl.<br/>
<span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>
        Noeta Bell (mother)(deceased)<br/>
        Leif Bell (father)(deceased)<br/>
<span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>
        Keres (girlfriend, forced)<br/>
        Finneas (boyfriend, forced)<br/>
        Adreanna (girlfriend, forced)<br/>
<span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>
        Althaea Park<br/>
        Blaise Park<br/>
        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>
        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>
        Nesrin Blight (secret crush)<br/>
        Eva and Ava Blight<br/>
<span class="u">Likes</span>: Nesrin Blight, being alone, music, animals<br/>
<span class="u">Dislikes</span>: Finneas, Keres, Adreanna, bullying Nesrin, bullying in general, Nemesis, her past, herself, her body<br/>
<span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Sapphic<br/>
<span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>:<br/>
        Oracle Magic: Guinevere absolutely despises this track because of the restraints it reminds her of. She's forced to do it by Finneas, Keres, and Adreanna. In reality she would love to be in the Bard and Best-Keeping tracks.<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"><br/>
History</span>: <br/>
        Guinevere has a split personality disorder and most of the time she can keep her other side under control with no issue. This other side is one that she calls Nem, which is short for Nemesis, as she sees them as her worst enemy. From a very, very young age Guin was physically, emotionally, and mentally abused by her parents. As an albino she was seen as a lesser being and looked down on by everyone, something her parents couldn't stand since they had such a high standing in society and having a mistake as a daughter reflected badly on their reputation.<br/>
        Guin was beat, yelled at, given nothing, starved, and even completely locked up in her home, not allowed to see anyone or go anywhere. Her parents even went as far as to lie and say that she got sick and died so that they wouldn't be looked down on for having such a strange child.<br/>
        One night when she was five the beating was really bad, the girl even having scarring from it now, and she lost control on her second personality. When Nem came out, Guinevere completely blacked out. Upon coming back to herself she found that her parents were dead... by her hand. A young, conniving, and evil young boy was walking outside and heard screaming during the act, rushing in to see what was going on only to find a strange albino girl and two dead bodies.<br/>
        Knowing that albinos were a true rarity, especially one like Guin, he forced her into joining his 'group' in return for him keeping quiet. The girl, with nothing else that she could do, agreed. This led to even more years of abuse though. The boy, Finneas, was close friends with two other girls, Keres and Adreanna. The three, upon Finneas turning 13, got into a more intimate relationship that they forcefully dragged Guinevere into even though she didn't want to. <br/>
        Over time Guin ended up with major depression and even tried to kill herself a couple of times, which merely led to her "friends" waiting until she was out of death's door before proceeding to beat her back into it with no remorse whatsoever. They forced her to do horrible, awful things that she just wants to get away from. She wears long layers of cloths to hide the countless cuts, bruises, and burns that litter her skin, new ones being added every day.<br/>
        When she was 10 she met Nesrin Blight for the first time and the girl treated her with a kindness that she wasn't use to, leading to Guin falling for her hard. Sadly, Finneas found out about this and made it where Nesrin was the main person to get the front of the bullying from Keres, Adreanna, and himself, even going as far as to force Guinevere to join in so that he could make her look bad to the other.<br/>
        Now Guinevere is in what could very well be an even worse predicament than her parents as she is forced to hurt the one person she truly loves over and over again with nothing she can do about it. If she slips up even once then Finneas, Keres, and Adreanna will share her cold, dark secret with everyone. <br/>
        What Guinevere hasn't been told is that her parents were already wanted criminals in the first place and by getting rid of them she did a favor to the world as they were known traffickers of rare and illegal animals, plants, potions, and even people themselves. <br/>
        Guinevere lives in the same house where she killed her parents, surviving off of the massive fortune that her parents owned. Her past haunts her every day and she is steadily getting worse and worse. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/>
<span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>
        - Guinevere is a unique albino<br/>
        - She has a rare form of split personality disorder that makes it where she goes completely unconscious when Nemesis comes out, leading to her having no control over the other whatsoever.<br/>
        - Guin has been forced to do horrible things for Finneas and to even be together with the boy and his two girlfriends. This also means that she ahs been forced to do things with the three and these activities are normally done in her home as it is always empty.<br/>
        - She is sworn to secrecy and there is a spell on her that makes it where she has to tell Finneas the truth no matter what. He asks her if she's done anything to go against him every week and if the answer ever changes he'll share her past with the entirety of the Boiling Isles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Keres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Base by: negates</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Keres (care-iss)<br/>
<span class="u">Other names</span>: Ker (care)<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 17<br/>
<span class="u">Gender</span>: Female<br/>
<span class="u">Race</span>: Hybrid<br/>
<span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Black<br/>
<span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Blue<br/>
<span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Brown<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Keres is a busty, tall girl who is definitely well developed for her age with a curvy figure and wide hips. She has brown skin, ebony black hair, and bright blue eyes that always have a dangerous gleam to them.<br/>
<span class="u">Personality</span>: To link one word to this girl, it would have to be a whore. She's a player for everyone except Finneas and Adreanna, who she actually does care about and love. Known to invite random guys and girls in, she's probably had flings with almost every willing person in the school. Even so, she always goes back to her two originals because she really does want to be with them. They let her do as she wants as long as she comes back to them.<br/>
<span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>
        Unnamed mother and father<br/>
<span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>
        Guinevere (forced girlfriend)(forced her to)<br/>
        Finneas (boyfriend)<br/>
        Adreanna (girlfriend)<br/>
<span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>
        Althaea Park<br/>
        Blaise Park<br/>
        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>
        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>
        Nesrin Blight<br/>
        Eva and Ava Blight<br/>
<span class="u">Likes</span>: Bullying others, messing around with anyone and everyone she can get her hands on, pain, inflicting pain, Finneas, Adreanna, blood, rain<br/>
<span class="u">Dislikes</span>: Serious relationships (unless it's with Finneas and Adreanna), Guinevere, her family, <br/>
<span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Pan and Poly<br/>
<span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>:<br/>
        Oracle Magic: Just like the rest of the group, Keres practices on the Oracle track as her main. She does this so she can stay close to Finneas and Adreanna as they're the only two people she actually cares about.<br/>
        Illusion Magic: She joined this track merely because of the assortment of "hotties" and "gullibles" as she puts it.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">History</span>: <br/>
        Keres has been friends with Finneas and Adreanna since the three were only infants, their parents being on close terms with one another. She was the first one that Finneas told about Guinevere's secret. The girl holds it over the albino fiercely, forcing her to help her with anything and everything just because she can. <br/>
        As a young child she was allowed to get away with anything and everything, and even now she has her parents wrapped around her finger. She began to mess around with others after entering the higher grades in Hexside and doesn't ever seem to regret anything she's ever done.<br/>
        Known to be quite the sadist she gets off on hurting others, leading to her being the one who initiates most of the more physical aspects of the bullying done to Nesrin Blight, even getting the idea to do even worse than beat her but having not done anything like that yet.</p><p><span class="u"><br/>
Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/>
<span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>
        - She is known to play around with people all of the time but is only actually serious about her relationship with Finneas and Keres. They let her mess around as long as she always comes back to them.<br/>
        - She gets off on pain and is normally the one to initiate the more physical aspects of the bullying done to Nesrin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finneas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Base by: ?? (Can't find it, please help!)<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Finneas<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Finn</p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 17<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Male<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Werecat<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Ginger<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Green<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Beige<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: A tall, lithe boy with toned muscles and beige skin, this boy is definitely both strong and athletic. He has slit pupils to tie into his cat features, his eyes themselves being a deep green hue. His hair is cut in a longer mohawk that he keeps well cared for and is a ginger hue, though the shaved portions of his hair are a darker hue than the rest. His ears are the same ginger as his hair, the same being for his tail.<br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: Finneas is the most, well, lets just say evil of the group. You would think it would be Keres because of the fact of her love for physical pain and how unremorseful she is but no, it would be Finneas. He takes the secrets and weaknesses of others and bends them to his will using them. The boy breaks them apart piece by piece until they're nothing but a hollow shell to do his bidding, or else. He's rude, ruthless, and only shows any form of genuine kindness or compassion to Keres and Adreanna.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        Unnamed father<br/>        Unnamed mother (deceased)<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere (forced girlfriend)(forced her to)<br/>        Keres (girlfriend)<br/>        Adreanna (girlfriend)<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Althaea Park<br/>        Blaise Park<br/>        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Nesrin Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Likes</span>: power, being in control, bullying others, Keres, Adreanna, sex (blunt I know but it's one of his likes), his mother<br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: Guinevere (absolutely despises her), heroes, his father<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Pan and Poly<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>:<br/>        Oracle Magic: Just like the rest of the group, Finneas practices on the Oracle track as his main. He's good at this magic type and uses it to look into Guinevere's life and keep tabs on her so that he can always control her no matter what. This is also his only track and the only one that he allows Guinevere to be in.<br/><span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"><br/>History</span>: <br/>        Finneas' mother died giving birth to him and he was raised to never show any weakness and, most importantly, to never show mercy. You must always be the strongest and above any others and when to those around you, you must force them to give you the respect you deserve.<br/>        He's known Keres and Adreanna since they were only toddlers and it was obvious that the three would end up closer than friends, leading to no one being surprised when it did. <br/>        He was about seven years old he was walking home from school and happened to hear screaming from a large manor on the outskirts of town as he was taking the long way back to his own home. Upon taking a closer look he found an albino girl who had murdered her parents and, seeing as this girl was a true rarity on the isles, he forced her to be his "slave" or else he would tell everyone about what she had done.<br/>        The boy grew up quickly, gaining an interest in the more intimate parts of relationships fast. Keres and Adreanna were all too happy to go along with these interests and Finneas later on forced Guinevere into it as well.<br/>        When Guinevere gained Nesrin as a friend, Finneas was none to happy about it and stepped in quickly, forcing them apart or else he would tell her secret. He even went a step forward by forcing the albino to bully Nesrin, knowing all to well that Guinevere had not only thought of the green haired girl as a friend but had a crush on her as well.<br/>        By doing this he kept Guin in check and continued to be the leader of his little gang without any second thoughts, though Keres and Adreanna wouldn't have had anything to say either way, always ready to what Finneas tells them as long as he doesn't turn his ruthless nature on them as well.</p><p><br/><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>        - He has such good grades that he'll often skip class, forcing Guinevere to do the same and even dragging her out if needed so that she can "service him" when he gets bored.<br/>        - Finneas is power hungry and loves to look down on others.<br/>        - The only people he sees as equals are Keres and Adreanna.<br/>        - He takes pride in everything that he's done to Guin and everything's that he's forced her to do.<br/>        - Even though he never met his mother he still loves her very much and keeps a picture of her on him at all times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Adreanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Base by: zombutts</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Full name</span>: Adreanna<br/><span class="u">Other names</span>: Adria<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Age</span>: 16<br/><span class="u">Gender</span>: Female<br/><span class="u">Race</span>: Witch<br/><span class="u">Hair Color</span>: Red<br/><span class="u">Eye Color</span>: Green<br/><span class="u">Skin Color</span>: Tanned<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Appearance</span>: Adreanna is a lithe, think bodied girl with anorexia. Her cheeks and other features are sunken in due to this but she still keeps herself going without food thanks to Finneas, who forces the healing track students to keep her going even without eating as she desperately hates most foods. She has long red hair and deep green eyes that almost match in hue to Finneas'. Her skin is tanned from being out in the sun, though the color is a bit grayed.<br/><span class="u">Personality</span>: Adreanna is more on the quiet side of the group of friends, normally sticking close to either Finneas or Keres. If she's not with these two then she's probably alone somewhere.<br/><span class="u">Occupation</span>: Student<br/><br/></p><p><span class="u">Relatives</span>: <br/>        None of her family is known as she keeps her personal life hidden.<br/><span class="u">Allies</span>: <br/>        Guinevere (forced girlfriend)(forced her to)<br/>        Keres (girlfriend)<br/>        Finneas (boyfriend)<br/><span class="u">Enemies</span>: <br/>        Althaea Park<br/>        Blaise Park<br/>        Aslan Noceda-Blight<br/>        Vance and Vaughn Blight<br/>        Nesrin Blight<br/>        Eva and Ava Blight<br/><span class="u">Likes</span>: Keres, Finneas, messing with Keres' horns, her privacy, dogs<br/><span class="u">Dislikes</span>: Guinevere, the park siblings, all of the blights, most people, her teachers<br/><span class="u">Sexuality</span>: Pan and Poly<br/><span class="u">Powers and abilities</span>:<br/>        Oracle Magic: Just like the rest of the group, Adreanna practices on the Oracle track as her main. She does this so she can stay close to Finneas and Keres as they're the only two people she actually cares about.<br/>        Abomination Magic: She took up the Abomination track as a second choice since she needed something extra to keep her parents off of her back as they kept trying to send her to private classes, claiming that she wasn't using her full potential or time at Hexside.<br/>        Forgery: Adreanna is a master of forgery of all kinds from signatures and papers to even sigils and unique crests. If you need any form of forged documents or papers she can get them. She used this skill to forge papers for Guinevere to get into Hexside and she continues to use it anytime there is a paper that needs signed by a guardian or parent. It is because of her that Guin is still in the school though she only does this so Finneas, Keres, and her can keep their play toy close.</p><p><br/><span class="u">History</span>: <br/>        She keeps her history a secret from most though the history that ties into Finneas and Keres is known to most. She grew up with the other two and is almost always seen with one of them. Ever since the beginning she never liked Guinevere, only really tolerating the girl.</p><p><br/><span class="u">Quote</span>: (None Yet)<br/><span class="u">Trivia</span>: <br/>        - It's unknown why she keeps her history secret<br/>        - She absolutely loves to get Keres riled up by playing with her horns</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>